This is Not A Dream
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: 'I wasn't dreaming. This was real.' pwp. cargan. logan/carlos. smut.


I never knew the party would result in this.

I didn't know that Carlos would grind against me, that he would whisper that he wanted me, that he _needed_ me. I didn't know he would grab my hand, drag me out of the club, and take me back home.

Everything was moving like a blur.

Maybe I drank too much spiked punch. Maybe this was a dream.

But the way he kissed me outside the door of 2J didn't _feel_ like a dream. It didn't feel like the soft, butterfly kisses he gave me when I was asleep, which often led to waking up with messy sheets and his name on my tongue. It was hard, almost violent, wanting, _needing._ I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"Fuck," he muttered, jiggling the door handle frantically, and I blinked, wondering when he had stopped kissing me. The door flung open, and we stumbled inside, the apartment dark and the air cool. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone to some place (I didn't know, and frankly I didn't really care at the moment,) and Kendall and James were still at the party. We were all alone.

"Carlos," I breathed, and he closed the door. He grabbed my face, and he kissed me again.

My head spun. I didn't know this would be how it felt like. I spent so long, watching, waiting, _wanting_, and now he was here.

And I was scared.

"My room," he muttered, and I nodded, taking his hand in mine, and we rushed down the hall to his and James's room. He closed the door, then pinned me against it, and I groaned in pain. He attacked my neck with kisses and bites, and I tilted my head up, giving him access to my skin. I felt him grin.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked quietly, and I swallowed, my entire body tensing. "How long have you wanted this? Tell me." I took in a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut. "Tell me." he demanded, moving his lips away from my neck so I would answer.

"I...I've wanted this," I breathed, my cheeks heating up, "...I've really wanted this, Carlos. _Please_. Please, just...I want..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I just wanted him so bad, I needed him to-

"What do you want, Logan? What do you want me to do to you?" I whimpered, why can't he just see what I wanted? I couldn't take the teasing, I couldn't, I just-

"Carlos, please! Just...Just, _please_, fuck me, Carlos! I want you fuck me!" I shouted, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Carlos muttered, and he ground his hips against mine, and I groaned, _yes_, this is what I wanted. I wanted _more_, and I bucked my hips, the electricity shocking me to my core. Carlos stopped, then grabbed the hem of my shirt, tugging it up and over my head, and throwing it off to the side. I reached over for his shirt, tugging it up, and I held my breath. How many times have I seen him shirtless? I reached out, gently touching his collarbone. He watched me, his eyes intense, and the fear came creeping up my spine again. I ran my hand lower, my fingers running over a nipple, then to trail over his abs. I stopped when my fingers hit his pants, then I looked back up at him, and he gave me a look that told me it was okay. With stumbling hands, I reached for the button, unbuttoning, then unzipping his pants, then I hesitated, and he tugged them down.

I gasped lightly as his dick sprung free, and he grinned at me, kicking his pants and boxers off to the side. He took my hands in his, bringing my left hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently, making my heart flutter. He took my right hand and brought it to his crotch, and I let out a small noise of distress, and he kissed my knuckles again.

"Shhh," he soothed, then tugged me closer, "C'mere, Logie." he cooed, and he kissed me again, his tongue licking at my bottom lip. My right hand, controlled by Carlos, wrapped around his dick, making him moan into my mouth. He pulled away his hand, leaving mine on his dick, and I slowly started to pump my hand.

"Ugh," he groaned, pulling our lips apart and resting his forehead against mine. His breathing was harsh, gusting against my lips, and I squeezed, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Logan," he breathed, and I got on my knees.

I looked up at Carlos, who was watching me with dark, half-lidded eyes, and I delivered a kiss to the tip. His eyelashes fluttered, and I sucked lightly, my tongue playing at the slit, the taste of pre-cum dancing on my taste buds.

"Logan," he hissed, and I looked back up at him, and he gave me a lazy grin, his hands falling into my hair, gently moving my head back and forth. I kept looking at him, then he pulled my mouth away from his dick, and I whined a little, and he grinned wider, pulling me up to kiss me again.

He pulled us from the door and toward his bed, and he fell backwards, me on top of him. My fingers were curled into his hair, our tongues clashing desperately, and I couldn't tell if the whimpering noises were coming from me or him. He turned us over so I was under him, and he quickly tugged off my jeans, my hips lifting to give him easier access. Our erections brushed and I let out a timid moan, bucking my hips up, Carlos hissing in pleasure.

"You're a virgin, right?" he suddenly asked, and I tensed again, feeling my face heat up embarrassingly. He kissed my nose, "It's okay if you are. I am, too. I'm only asking cuz I didn't know if we needed a condom..." he trailed off, leaning over me to grab something out of the nightstand. He came back with a bottle of lube, giving me a grin.

I vaguely wondered if I was still a little drunk.

The cool finger prodding at my entrance brought me back from that train of thought, and I gasped, and Carlos kissed my neck as he slowly inserted his finger.

He murmured sweet nothings in my ear, like that he was sorry, and that it would feel better soon, and that I needed to _relax_.

It was weird, having that one finger inside me, and then another finger went inside, and I groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. My hands went up to bury themselves in his hair, and I pulled him into another kiss, our teeth clicking against each other and our lips bruising, and I thought to myself, _yes, Logan, this is finally happening._

I didn't even notice Carlos inserted a third finger, but I noticed it when his fingers brushed against something inside me that made my toes curl and a loud groan erupt from my lips. He hit it a couple more times, and I was a writing mass of pure want underneath him, then his fingers left, and I let out a whimper, and I felt him grin against my cheek.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Please, Carlos, just get in me," I whispered, and he let out a little groan, and _fuck _was it sexy. He slicked himself up before positioning himself over me, the tip prodding at my entrance. I took in a deep breath, and then he slowly began to sink into me.

I had to force myself to not squeeze my eyes in pain. I watched Carlos as he entered me, his face scrunched in pleasure, his swollen lips parted as he struggled to regulate his breathing. His eyes fluttered open to look at me, and we stared at each other, our chests heaving and sweat trickling down our necks. I swallowed nervously, and reached up to caress his cheek, and he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. An unspoken question passed between us, and I nodded quickly, and he grabbed my hips, slowly inching out, then inching back in. My entire body shuddered, and I arched my back, my fingers grasping at the bed sheets.

"Carlos," I breathed, and he bent over, his lips meeting my chin, and his hips started up a steady rhythm, his fingers digging into my hips so hard that I knew there would be bruises. He let out a moan.

"Fuck, Logan, you feel so good," he murmured, and he hit that thing inside me, and the stars were back.

"Oh, God, please-!" I screamed as he hit that spot again, and again, and _again,_ and then his hand was wrapped around me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "C-Carlos! I-I...I'm gonna..." his lips crashed with mine, and that was all I needed. I came, long and hard with a desperate moan into his hand, and he gasped, his body shuddering as he came as well.

We both came down from our highs, Carlos's head resting on my shoulder, our chests heaving. He carefully pulled out, wincing slightly and I heard him pull a tissue out of a box, and gently clean us both up. He then grabbed his blanket with a yawn, pulling it over us and tucking me in, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily, my eyes fluttering closed as he buried his nose into my hair. I tried to tell him that I loved him, but instead it came out as "Mmnamnm."

He only "mmhmm"ed in response, which was good enough for me.

I fell asleep and dreamt of butterfly kisses and smoothies by the pool.

* * *

><p>fun fact: when spell checking this, it suggested "pee-cum" for "pre-cum" and i laughed really hard.<p>

this kind of isn't good. OH WELL. haters gonna hate. :D


End file.
